Please Let Me
by BrokenPrincess013
Summary: A love story between two people that are oblivious to each others love.
1. In the cabin

**Disclamer:I do not own any of the Percy Jackson books of anything mentiond in this. **

"NIco, Nico,Nico wake up." Will says shaking NIco awake,

"Why are you in my cabin?" Nico asks groggily.

"Did you really think that you could sleep through your birthday? Now get up before I- "Will cuts himself off and turns away and blushes.

"Sunshine why are you blushing?" The nickname and the innocence in Nico's voice just made Will to blush more.

"It's none of your concern Deathboy."

"Will we're friends, right?"

"Yeah we are, why?"

"Then you can tell me anything."

"I need relationship advice."

"I am no son of Aphrodite but I can help with anything that you need."Nico felt a little pang in his heart because he was helping his crush with his relationship.

"So I like this one person but I don't know how to tell him."

Nico was a little glad that Will said 'him' because he was one step closer to getting to Will's heart. "You can have Percy and or Jason help you because they ended up with the girls that they liked or you can straight out tell them."

"But I'm not straight." Will said getting a small smile out of Nico.

"How can you be so nonchalant about that?"

"What?"

"Being gay?"

"Somepeople you can trust and I trust you ."This statement made Nico blush so he burried his face into his pillow to hide his face.

Just at that moment Nico's cell decided to go off. It started playing Raidioactive by Imagine Dragons. This song alerted Nico because that was Hazel's and she only used her phone once she was out of New Rome.

"Hello, this is Will."

"Hi Frank... yes I can give it to Nico... Okay thanks." Will ends the phone call and starts going threw Nico's phone."Your sister says 'Happy Birthday' she was getting ready for somthing so she did not have time to Iris message you so she had Frank call you. Why is my ringtone I Wont Give Up? "

"It's none of your concern." Nico says quoting Will

"You have good pictures of you on here." Will messes around with it for a few more seconds and then hands the phone to Nico.

"What did you do?" Unlocking the screen and noticing that his screen was a picture of a shirtless Will.

"You like? Was that taken last week?"

"Yes I needed a picture for your contact and we were at practice so yeah."

"If you wanted a shirtless picture of me you could of asked ."

At that comment Nico threw a pillow at Will's face and Will did not move in time so it hit him in the face with a power that would of knocked a regular person unconsciousness but some people have thick skulls.

"That hurt but your forgiven."

"I did not ask for an apology."

"So?"

"Nevermind, can you leave for a sec so I can get changed."

"I'd rather stay."Will says under his breath and hopefully Nico did not hear but he left anyways.


	2. Some good news

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Books or anything else copyrighted.**

Nico walked out of his cabin and saw Will sitting on the steps of cabin 13.

"Sorry for chucking a pillow at your face it's just I am not a morning person."Says Nico

"It's noon." Will states

"Oh."Nico starts to laugh a real laugh as he noticed that he slept in again.

"You should laugh more often." Will says quitely

"What was that?"

"Nothing."Will quickly says"So I saw this person looking for you and I told them that you were getting dressed so they were going to meet you down by the beach."

"Okay so can you walk me down there?"

"Sure."

"So who was this person?"

"They told me not to tell you so I will comply."

"Is it weird saying your name everytime you say will. Like 'will' you go out with me."Nico mentally slapped himself for saying that sentence.

"Not really, I don't really notice it most of the time."

"Well its a good name."

"I like Nico better than Will because a lot of people out there are named will but you are the first Nico that I know about."

"It is kinda fun to have a name that not a lot of people have."

They got down to the beach and Nico noticed that Hazel and Frank were there.

"Thanks Solace for bringing by brother to me."Says Hazel

"He can stay can't he?" Asks Frank

"Sure he can."

"So what is this all about?" Asks Nico

"Frank and I just wanted to wish you a happy 16th birthday."States Hazel but she's holding something back.

"What are you hiding?"Asks Nico

"Should we tell him?" Frank asks Hazel

"Sure why not, Frank and I are getting married."

"I'm so glad for you guys."Nico says pulling Will, Frank and Hazel into a hug.


	3. Nico

**'Ello. This is the author. I just wanted to say thank you for the people that have read both chapters so far. Thank You.**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything copyrighted.**

After the hug broke up Nico had many questions running his head one was why did I just hug Will?

"When did you propose?" Asks Will

"A couple weeks ago." Frank says

"How did you do it?"

"Why you thinking about proposing?"

"No, not yet anyway."Will slightly blushed."But really how did you do it?"

"We were walking around New Rome and then we stopped under a willow tree and Frank got down on one new and proposed. It was really sweet."Hazel says thinking back on the day

"You forgot to say that it took you three days just to reply."Frank tells Hazel

"They did not need to know that."

"Meh."

"Lets have a fire anybody got wood wait I do." Hazel says just to make Frank mad.

"Now I can't even trust you."

"It's a joke Babyface" Hazel says using Franks old nickname.

"Well I'm going to leave and leave you three to do what ever."Will says backing away.

"I'll come with cause I have to ask you a question."Nico says walking away with Will.

They got to the trees and Will asked"What did you want?"

"Just to get away for those two because I can't deal with all the lovey-dovey stuff right now."

"Okay."

"So you said you had this crush on this one guy."Nico asks hoping to find out who it is and then maybe send him down to the Underworld but then Will would want him more like how Percy and Annabeth's relationship strengthened.

"I am not saying."

"Come on fine tell me do I know him?"

"Kinda."

"Jason?" "No" "Percy?" "No" "Travis?" "NO" "Connor?" "Ew" "Austin?" "No thats like ew"

"I give."

"Lets go watch Tangled."

"No." Nico says pouting that he did not find out who it is.

" The Nightmare before Christmas."

"Fredy Kruger."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"I was kidding. We can go watch Tangled." Nico says with a sigh

"YES MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"Come on Solace."Nico practically had to drag Will to cabin 13 because Will was not giving up on the cheering thing or what ever he was doing.

They got in the cabin and put in Tangled from the 'Once Wills over' pile of movies. Meaning almost every Disney movie know to mankind.

Nico grabbed his blanket from his bed in hope to fall asleep during the movie. He also grabbed his pillow so that he did not fall asleep on Will's lap again.

After an hour and forty minutes Will was sitting up on the couch with a sleeping Nico on is lap again but this time there was a pillow between the two. Will was petting Nico's soft long black hair noting all the curls that he came across. after a while of petting him Will started braiding Nico's hair. He stopped after a few braids and then he took a picture of the sleeping boy because it was the closest to seeing Nico calm and not so tense like he was most of the time and because it was payback for Nico taking the pictures of Will but he was not innocent either he had a whole folder of pictures of Nico. Will was ready to put away his phone once he noticed Nico's phone on the arm of the couch.

He knew he should not go snooping thru Nico's phone but he did it anyway. He was looking at his pictures once he came across a deep encrypted file. Will was good with electronics so he was able to access the file in three seconds flatish. As he opened the file he smiled. 

**Please Review. If you have any ideas for later chapters all you have to do is ask. **


	4. A night together

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted.**

"Will why are you looking at my phone?"Nico asks waking up from his 'nap'. Will quickly shuts the folder.

"I wanted to know what time it was."

"Your phone is in your hand."

"So."

"Whats with the stupid smile on your face."

"Nothing."

"Why am I looking _UP_ at you?"

"You ended up in my lap again I'm starting to think that you like it there."

"I don't like it here."Nico says sitting up from laying down but falls back down .

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I am sleepy."Nico says rolling up on Will's lap and goes back to sleep. Will gets the T.V remotes and starts watching Netflix. All the while he goes back to messing with Nico's hair.

"Nico you need to wake up." Will says to the sleeping boy in his lap."You sleep like the dead."

"I take that as a compliment."he says sitting up."What time is it?"

"Well we missed dinner so I had someone get McDonalds so I thought you would want to be up once the food got here."

"I should just put a McDonalds in here."

Someone knocks on the door startling Nico from his thoughts. Will gets up to go get it."Thanks"Will shuts the door and walks back over to the couch setting a bag on Nico's lap.

"Hazel is staying in Franks temporary cabin while she stays here. She wanted me to tell you."

"Okay."Nico starts digging in and has three hamburgers down in a a few seconds.

" How is it that you can do that but you can't do that with any other food?"

"I dont know."

"I will be back." Will leaves and Nico swallows down three more burgers.

Will walks back into Nico's cabin and sits back down.

"I'm staying over."

"Why?" Nico asks almost spitting out his food

"Well its still your birthday so I am going to binge watch Doctor Who with you."

"What's Doctor Who."

"How can you not know what Doctor Who is?"Will walks over to Nico's bed pulls off all his blankets and pillows and sets them down in front of the couch.

"Um, what are you doing."

" Just get down here."

**Hi okay so if you have not seen Doctor Who you should but you can't skip the 9th dDoctor because he's a good Doctor. If you have seen doctor who review and tell me which one is your favorite and why. Thanks ;) **


	5. Embarrassing

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything copyrighted.**

By the morning they had gotten to The Doctors 11th regeneration, well Nico's morning.

"I still can't get over Rose why did she have to leave?" Nico asks Will

"Because it is what best for him. If he did not loose him then he would not be the way he will be."

"I know and why did that Doctor have to go he was ... Wow."Nico says staring off into space.

"But he's not your type."Will accidentally says

"What?"Nico asks coming out of his trance.

"I'm sorry but last night I was going threw you phone and I opened this one file and I thought I would tell you."

"Oh no no no no no one was supposed to see that like never ever."

"It's fine I think its sweet."

"I was saving that for the future."

"So we have a future?"

"Uh this is so embarrassing I'm so so so so so sorry."

"You shouldn't be."

"How did you even get in to it?"

"Well, your password was not that hard and I like working on computers and stuff like that."

"Can I die?"

"No. Doctors orders."

"This can't get out forget you saw anything."

"I promise."But Will had his fingers crossed because he did not want to forget.

**Okay so I have had this question on my Percy and Annabeth and Grover they were at the Lotus. What if like Annabeth accidentally bumped into Nico with out noticing?**


	6. Joy

**Hello to my readers and one that wont stop pestering me(You know who you are) sorry if I have not been updating I have had to do other things. Heres the next chapter.**

After a whole day of watching Doctor Who Nico had so many questions but I only had one on my mind. When did he get that? And how can I get Nico? Well two anyways.

"Will?"Nico asked from the couch. I was on the floor and Nico had been messing with my hair.

"Yes?"

"I feel bad for my children once I have children."

"Where did that come from and why?"

"Well I was just thinking about the future and that came to mind."

"Okay? But don't you kinda have to get maried before you can have kids?"

"Yeah but I was thinking of adopting."

"Who would the father be?"

"Well I had this one person in mind but I don't know if he likes me. Why is life so hard?"

"You have barely lived so how can you say its hard."

"You want to know how much money I made?"

"Your rich I get it but you do not have to rub it in."

"Okay I'll stop. Random question how do you stop girls from falling all over you?"

"I don't know really but I think I need to be in a realtionship to make sure girls know."Take the hint Nico take it please fall for me over and over and over again please.

"Me too. I wonder do you know anybody that likes me?"Nico asks playfully

"Well I know one." I tilt my head back and I lets just say I almost jumped for joy on what happened next.

**Sorry if it was short I will try to update soon. ;)**


	7. If only he knew

**Earlier in the night: Nico's POV **

Will was falling asleep. He did not know it though. He was acting very lucid we were talking about random Doctor Who things. At Will's lucid peek he said somthing.

"Nico I love you."

"Will are you okay?"

"Yes I am as long as your around my joy level surges and I feel really happy. Everytime I see you I want to kiss you but I can't because I don't want to creep you out. I didn't even knew you liked me until I saw that I read every word and I then noticed you loved me."

**What Will is talking about: Unsent text to Will.**

_Dear Will,_

_I know that this might creep you out but I love you. I built up walls that I thought nobody could tear down. I locked up my heart hopeing that nobody would get that key. I fell victim to your charms. That thousand watt smile that made my knees go weak. How you would always fuss about my little injurys. How you would blush at the slightessed touch or the times that I cought you stareing at me. I love every second that we spend together. I love it how your eyes stare into my soul trying to figure out my pain, how your blue eyes sparkle everytime they meet my cold lifeless ones. I love you Will Solace._

_With Love,_

_Nico_

**Back to the story.**

"I know I will not remember this in the morning but can I kiss you?"Will asks me

"It's better not to remember that to be embaressed later." I reply Will leans in and the kiss was short but only because I did not want Will to remember it in the morning. His lips were soft and that was all I could remember about my first kiss.

"Nico did you know that you were my first kiss?" Will says vanishing in to sleep.


	8. Do tell

**I hope you liked the last chapter I did.**

**Back to real time Will's Pov**

As I lean my head back and my lips were met by the other boys. He did not seemed embaressed about it. We broke apart but I did not want to.

"Will I love you." Nico says flushing

"I knew that already."

"You did something last night."

"Oh no what did I do?"

"Confessed your love and then you kissed me." I feel my face heat up. "Since you were out of it last night I thought that I would tell you that I loved you even though you alredy knew. I wanted you to hear it from me and not somthing you read though."

"Nico..."

"So I was your first kiss?" Nico says with a childish grin on his face.

"Yeah so."

"You were also mine." Nico says

"I love it once you smile."

"I don't smile."

"Well once you see me I want you to smile. I want you to remember this night."

"Will I don't smile."

"You will."

"Will I don't-" I cut him of with a kiss.

"Every time you you see me and you don't smile I will kiss you."

"Unfair."

"I think it's fair."

"Well for one thing we aren't even dating."

"I can change that." I mutter under my breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing.(Pause) Nico(&amp;)**will** you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes I would love to."

"Nico are you asleep?" Hazel asks walking into to cabin

"No"

"Well what do we have here?"

"We were just watching Doctor Who."

"Which doctor are you on?"

"No eyebrows dude."

"He's cute isn't he?"

"I like David better."

"Well have fun. Is there anything I can get you?"

"McDonalds." Nico says really fast and I swear he was drooling

"Oookkkaaaayyyyy. Se yas"

"That was weird." I say turning to Nico

"Yeah I can imagine her face if she walked in on us kissing." Nico laughs so hard and his laugh makes me laugh because he sounds so cute

"I(gasp)think(gasp)I (gasp)need(gasp)medical(gasp)attention."He says and the best medicine is kissing right? Wait thats laughter eh close enough. So I kiss him and he stops laughing.

**Hello I have a random question. Can you comment your hardest ship. It can be off of anything. Who do you ship the most. 3**


End file.
